Rose Gardens
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: Lily/Lysander, a series of drabbles. First Place winner of thenewkait's My First Kiss Competition
1. Seeking

**Author's Notes: This is a responce to the "My First Kiss" Challenge, but thenewkait. It will be seven chapters and focuses on Lily and Lysander.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that you recognize in his very magical world.**

* * *

Lysander stared into his hands. He could see the little lines of light peeking through his fingers, and he liked the way that the sun made his skin light up bright and red around the edges of each finger. He made sure not to peek though, Lysander Scamander was no cheater. Although he never actually counted, he thought it was pretty much useless. He just always waited until he couldn't hear anymore movement and then a few more minutes before calling out.

_"Ready or not Lily, here I come!" _He hollered at the top of his little lungs, dropping his hands from his face and letting the blinding light of the sun attack his vision. He grinned, looking around his mother's garden. He knew all of Lily's favorite hiding spots, so it shouldn't take very long for him to find her, that was part of the reason that he loved this game so much, he always won. He trotted through the pathway towards the little bridge that his mother had built to go over the little plimpy creek at the back of their property. He was almost sure that Lily would be under the bridge making a mess of her pretty dress. Aunt Ginny always got so mad when Lily hid under the bridge, but Lysander loved it when Lily decided to hide there, because they could run through the little creek together splashing.

Lysander stomped his feet really hard as he ran over the bridge, making sure to let Lily know he had practically found her, before he hung his head over the edge of it, to find that she wasn't there.

_Hmm... That's interesting. _He thought to himself. _I was positive she would be there._

He stood back up and looked around him, a look of confusion on his face, until he heard a fit of muffled giggling. He looked in the direction that the giggling had come from and didn't see anything, unless... Lysander creeped a little closer to the sound and heard an intake of breath. Upon further inspection he spotted the very tips of a pair of shiny black Mary Jane's sticking out of one of his mother's rose bushes. He grinned and tagged one of those Mary Jane's.

_"Got you Lily!"_ He exclaimed, proud of himself. Lily huffed and wiggled out of the bush, righting herself before putting her little hands on her hips and stomping her foot at him, a little dent forming on her brow.

"That is no fair Lysander Scamander and you know it!" Lily stated, glaring at him.

"It is too Lily Potter!" He exclaimed.

"It is not, you always win seeking, you already knew my hiding spot. Besides, you wouldn't have found me so quickly if I hadn't laughed at you!" She insisted. Lysander grinned.

"Okay fine." He amended. "You can pick the next game." He decided, and Lily smiled.

"Really?" She asked, dropping her hands from her hips.

"Sure." He shrugged. "But nothing too girly, promise?" He asked. Lily nodded quickly before taking on a contemplative look and wiggling her nose a little.

"Okay..." she started, "We should play house." She decided. Lysander grimaced.

"Fine, who am I?" He asked.

"Well naturally you would be the Daddy." She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And that means I have to be the Mommy. So wait right here and I'll go get my dolly so that there's a baby. Maybe Lorcan will come play the brother!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." Lysander agreed hesistantly. "Wait!" He said when she made to run to the house. Lily turned around and came back to him.

"What?" She asked curiously. Then before she knew it, Lysander had leaned over and planted a kiss right on her lips. Lily looked so shocked for a minute, Lysander thought it was almost funny, but he was shocked himself.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked after a moment, rubbing her mouth furiously and backing away from him.

"Well... Daddy's always kiss the Mommy's..." He said, still not remembering why he had decided to kiss her, but laughing all the same.

"Yeah, in REAL life." Lily screamed, before throwing her arms up in the air and running away yelling.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" _He heard her yelling and he laughed to himself. Why had he kissed her?

"What is it Lily?" He heard Lily's father, Uncle Harry ask.

_"Lysander __**kissed**__ me!" _Lily screamed shrilly. Lysander flinched and there was a momentary pause before an estranged _'WHAT?' _and Lysander bolted, heading back towards the rose bush that Lily had just been hiding in.


	2. Snow Drops

**Authors Notes: I own nothing :]**

**I'm trying to get all of these posted in a quick manner, so probably two more today and the last three by the end of the week. I have today and tomorrow off work, so it should be really easy, just details :]**

* * *

Lily sighed and watched the snow falling on the plimpy creek from her spot on her favorite bench in her Aunt Luna's rose garden. The water wasn't yet frozen, but it moved sluggishly as the snow drops melted into it. Lily knew that if she looked hard enough, she would probably be able to make out the different patterns of all of the snowflakes that were scattered amongst her eyelashes, but she just wasn't in the mood for such trivial things at the moment. She was home for Christmas break during her second year at Hogwarts, and she just happened to have more pressing matters on her mind than Aunt Luna's annual holiday party that was taking place in the house behind her. Lily sighed again and shivered.

There was no more denying it, and that just plain sucked. She realized it for the first time after the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. She wouldn't have even realized it if it hadn't been for the fact that she wasn't even upset that her team had lost, because he had looked so happy. It was a cold, rainy, bitter day. The game was well into it's seventh hour and everyone in the stands was frantically trying to stay awake. The game had been extremely brutal, neck for neck, but Gryffindor was finally pulling ahead. The score was 600 to 750, and the Slytherin team captain had given word to their seeker to catch the snitch if at all possible. A tie would have to be acceptable, they needed to get off their brooms or the entire team would be in the hospital with pneumonia for the game against Ravenclaw.

Somebody in the Gryffindor stands yelled out in shock when the Slytherin seeker had bolted off on his broom, having seen the snitch. Lily had jumped up on her feet to watch the catch, she held her breath as the seekers fingers closed around the snitch and she let out a sigh of relief before...

_AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH MERELY SECONDS AFTER SCAMANDER SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR!_

_Wait, what?_Lily thought, looking around in confusion as a roar went up from the Gryffindor stands. _Damn it Lysander! _She thought, looking around the air for him. It didn't take her long to find him, as he lapped the pitch and came close to where she was in the stands. She caught his eye and he winked, making her glare. But then... Lily couldn't be mad at him when he looked so happy. Lysander was easily the Gryffindor chaser that struggled the most, being the youngest. The other two chasers just didn't take him seriously, and perhaps now they would. Lily smiled.

_Wait, what? _She thought suddenly, shaking her head. She should not be smiling, even if it was Lysander. _Slytherin had lost. _She set her face in a glare again, being intent upon being upset that her team had lost, but she couldn't really put a finger upon why she really wasn't upset.

Fifteen minutes later, as the stands were emptying and everyone was making their way to bed, Lily ran into Lysander on the pitch and he grinned at her.

"Did you see my goal Lily?" He asked excitedly, "You were probably focused on the snitch huh?" He realized immediately, his face falling. Lily didn't answer for a moment, before sighing.

"Yeah, Sander, it was great." She smiled. "I'm proud of you." _I must have taken a delirium draught. _She thought to herself. Lysander grinned and Lily looked up at him, suddenly struck by the intensity of his eyes. They were dreamy in a way, kind of like he was constantly thinking of something far off. The blues and greens that swirled together made them a beautiful color, almost a teal they were so bright. Maybe it's just because they were twinkling at her. Whatever the reason, Lily was floored in that moment, and she could not comprehend why.

"Well I suppose you should get back to the snake pit then huh?" He teased, putting an arm over her shoulders and walking with her towards the castle.

"I'd rather walk into a snake pit than a lion's den." She retorted easily, content with walking the grounds with him. Her head was doing some serious spinning and she was awestruck by the sudden realization that her comfort when she was with him, maybe, just maybe went past being friends.

They walked in companionable silence the whole way, and when they reached the staircases, Lily wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and he told her that maybe he'd see her at breakfast in the morning. She nodded and then began her walk down the stairs to the dungeons, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even bother speaking to Isabel or Amala when she got into her dormroom. She just shut the curtains around her bed and fell back into her pillows, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

_I'm in love with Lysander Scamander. _She realized, as her last coherent thought before falling asleep.

Which left her where she was now. Sitting on a bench in her Aunt Luna's garden, all alone in the cold and the snow during Christmas break, wallowing in her own misery. She could hear the noises of the party going on inside and she felt no reason to join in. How could she when she was in love with one of her very best friends? She knew that there was no way he could return those feelings, and that put her in a horrible position.

Lily heard a door open and close, and didn't need to look behind her to know it was Lysander. He never let her escape to herself, always worried about her. That made her smile. She was sure than Albus, James and Lorcan were inside with all of her cousins, entertaining the adults with stories of their year so far at Hogwarts and eating many of the weird concoctions that Aunt Luna always came up with for the holiday. But Lysander had come looking for her, probably thinking she had forgotten a coat and had died in the cold or something. He was such a worry wart.

"What are you doing out here all alone Lily?" He asked, sitting on the bench beside her and throwing a blanket over both of their shoulders. Lily smiled sadly.

"Watching the snow fall." She answered simply, point at the plimpy creek. Lysander smiled too.

"Do you remember playing that creek when we were kids?" He asked, making Lily very aware of just how close his mouth was to her ear.

"How could I forget?" She snorted. "The number of times Mum tore into me for messing up my dresses." Lysander laughed out loud at that.

"I used to always find you so funny, wearing Mary Janes and some frilly pink dress that clashed horribly with your hair, soaking wet, holding onto a fistful of plimpies for dear life." He grinned. Lily laughed too.

"I always got in so much trouble because of you." She smiled, her earlier frustrations almost forgotten.

"Hey, I got in plenty of trouble too." Lysander defended. "Remember when I accidentally made you break your arm, convincing you to climb that tree?" He asked.

"I remember Uncle Rolf screaming at you for sure." She laughed. "It was just so funny I didn't even realize I was bleeding until Dad about fainted. Lysander grinned.

"Uncle Harry always scared me." He said, looking off towards the creek remembering. "Do you remember the time I hid from him in that rose bush for almost three hours?" He asked, and Lily felt her heart trip. "I don't even remember why I was hiding from him." Lysander stated.

"Because you kissed me." Lily said quietly. Lysander laughed.

"That's right!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her. Lily's breath caught. Lysander looked at her for a few minutes contently.

"You were such a cute kid." He grinned. Lily thought her chest must be bruised from how hard her heart was beating. He had done it again, mesmerized her with those twinkling eyes. Lysander continued to look at her, a little confused, probably wondering why she was staring at him. Lily felt a burst of her parents Gryffindor courage explode from within her, and in that moment she did something very very foolish.

"Sander... I..." She started, before leaning towards him and tilting her head up, softly kissing him on the mouth. Lysander's eyes widened and he pulled back from her after a few seconds. Lily blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Oh." He said, turning his head and looking back to the creek. They sat there uncomfortably for a few moments. "Lily it's not that I don't appreciate it or anything." He began, and she jumped up from the seat on the bench.

"No, don't!" She started, her eyes brimming with tears. "I already know, so don't." She demanded, determined to look at anything but him. Lysander fell quiet for a moment before standing up too.

"I'm just too old for you Lily." He muttered embarressed. "I'm going to go inside now though. I'll save you some cake." He told her and she nodded, still not looking at her. "I'm sorry Lily." He pleaded, and after another moment or two of no answer, he nodded his head and sighed, before walking back to the house, feeling horrible.

When Lily heard the door finally shut behind him, she threw herself back onto the bench and let out a long hard sob.


	3. Yuletide

**Authors Notes: I had somebody ask me about their ages during the first chapter, Lily is five and Lysander is seven. This chapter takes place during Lily's fourth year, Lysander's sixth. **

**I own nothing that you recognize :]**

* * *

Lysander was annoyed and itchy. He hadn't even wanted to go to the Yule Ball, but Lorcan had made him, because Lorcan's date Etoile Thomas, wouldn't go without her twin sister, luckily for Lorcan, he too had a twin to dispose of. Lysander couldn't believe the sheer dumb luck of it all. It was cheesy, for he and Lorcan to be taking the only other set of twins in 6th year to the Yule Ball. Cheesy and dramatic and annoying. Not that Lysander had anything against Elyse Thomas, she was a pretty enough girl and all, but not at all who he wanted to go with. Not that he would have asked who he really wanted to go with anyways. Lysander had too much pride for that. Maybe if he hadn't so blatantly refused her before, but he had, and he was now embarrassed and ashamed of himself, and it had been two years! Needless to say, he was to be at the Ravenclaw dorm room in five minutes to receive his date and he was getting more and more annoyed at the entire situation.

He met Lorcan and they escorted the girls to the Great Hall, both Etoile and Elyse were looking beautiful, so he knew he shouldn't be complaining, but he couldn't help it. After arriving he went to sit at a table and sulk, and that's when his night got so much worse. He was staring off into space towards the doors of the Great Hall, which were opened wide enough so that the stairs could be seen, when he saw a sight that made his heart swell and stumble all at the same time.

Lily was walking down the stairs blushing, looking absolutely gorgeous in her deep emerald dress. It was a satin material and shiny, catching more than just Lysanders attention. Her deep auburn hair was curled and pinned in a very elegant ponytail on one side of her head. She looked flawless. She looked radiant. She looked happy. She looked up at her date and smiled.

Lysander felt sick to his stomach and his vision began to blur. This could not be happening. No way in hell was Lily Luna Potter walking down those stairs on the arm of Scorpius bloody Malfoy. Lysander's mouth filled with a bitter taste and he stood quickly before rushing out of the Great Hall in search of something to punch. He heard his date yell after him but he needed nothing more in that moment than to remove himself from the situation before he did something truly foolish.

Lysander turned right after exiting the Great Hall and found himself heading to the magically constructed rose gardens that had been placed especially for the Yule Ball. He sat on the first bench he found and caught his breath trying to calm himself. He could feel his hands shaking with anger and he knew he must look horribly upset. He had probably caused a scene without meaning to. He closed his eyes and took a few more breaths.

"Sander?" He heard a soft voice call, and he laughed to himself at the irony of who it was coming to console him. He didn't answer and waited until he felt her slight weight drop onto the bench beside him before he opened his eyes.

"Yeah Lily?" He asked, pretending to not know what caused her concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes big with worry.

"Yeah Lily, I'm fine." He smiled tightly, wishing her away.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, unconvinced. "I saw you storm out of the Great Hall, did Elyse say something to upset you?" She asked, making to get up from the bench almost as if she were thinking about exchanging words with the unsuspecting girl.

"No, not at all." Lysander amended quickly. "Elyse is fine, she didn't do anything."

"Oh okay." Lily said, sitting back down.

"So, Malfoy huh?" Lysander asked almost bitterly. Lily smiled a little.

"Yeah, it was kind of unexpected." She admitted, looking off into the fairy lights. "He's really great though, he's been a good friend of mine for a while now." She told him.

"But it's Malfoy." Lysander spat, causing Lily to look at him in alarm.

"Since when do you hold prejudices?" She asked alarmed.

"Since it's Malfoy. You know about his family." Lysander defended. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose next you'll be talking about how he's a dirty Slytherin huh?" She asked icily.

"Well, if the house fits." Lysander retorted. Lily jumped up and her cheeks turned red.

"What is that supposed to mean Lysander?" She asked a little hysterically. "Are all Slytherin's evil suddenly?" She demanded.

"No Lily." Lysander amended, his voice softening suddenly. "I didn't mean it like that." He assured her, standing too. His words only seemed to cause her to grow more upset.

"Why in the name of Merlin do you care so much anyways?" She demanded to know, her voice rising. "Why is it okay for me to be a Slytherin but it means he's evil?" She asked, drawing a little bit of attention to them.

"I didn't mean..." Lysander started, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"_Why does it matter? Why do you care?_" Lily asked again, putting her hands on her hips waiting for his answer.

Lysander stood there awkwardly for a moment, then unable to find the words, he leaned forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He realized his mistake the minute he did it. Lily pushed away from him and he saw the fury in her eyes grow as her cheeks flamed. She let her mouth fall open like she was going to scream at him before deciding against it. Her eyes filled with tears and he felt horrible. Before Lysander could really comprehend what was happening, Lily had pulled her hand back as far as she could before striking him across the cheek with all of her might, which was a surprising amount for such a small person.

"How dare you." She spoke in a dangerously soft voice. "How dare you kiss me Lysander Scamander." She shook her head at him and glared with more distaste than he had ever seen from her.

"I'm sorry Lily." He shuffled his feet ashamed. Lily laughed bitterly and looked off into the distance.

"You're sorry?" She demanded. "That seems to be a pattern with you doesn't it? First you're sorry that you're too old for me, and now you're sorry that you're apparently not. What the hell is it with you Scamander? Why can't you make the right decision for once?" She asked. "Do you even realize how upset I was over that stupid kiss my second year?" She demanded to know.

Lysander didn't answer.

"I can't believe that after all of that _bullshit_you spilled, you KISSED me." She yelled at him. "I came here tonight with a date Lysander. What does that tell you?" She asked, then answered her own question for him. "I'm obviously very happy now without you. But you just can't have any of that can you? You don't want me, but nobody else can have me? Is that it?"

Lysander felt his cheeks grow red at the dressing down she was giving him. It only made it worse that everything she said was completely true. He had never felt so embarressed or ashamed of himself in his life.

"And for your information, since you apparently can't control your own jealousy, I'm here with Scorpius as _friends_because he didn't want to have to go with Azalea Smith. So you can rest easy Scamander, I'm not dating a dirty Slytherin."

"I told you Lily, I didn't mean it because he was a Slytherin." Lysander insisted, finally speaking.

"Yes you did!" She insisted. "Don't give me that bullshit Lysander, you're just as bad as the rest of them. You tell Albus and Lorcan and James and Freddy and Louis and whoever else that has a problem with me being in Slytherin that I'd rather date a cold hearted Slytherin bastard than YOU. At least they know how to make up their damn minds." She told him angrily. "And don't even pretend I don't realize they all whisper about it, I'm not stupid. And to think, I cheered for you against my own house at the last match." She spat, before glaring at him for another long minute then turning to walk away.

"I don't want you to talk to me anymore Lysander." She requested, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head once more and walked back inside, putting a calm face on, leaving Lysander standing alone amongst the rose bushes.


	4. Apology

**Thank you to my reviewers so far! MeetVirginia, Sweetshortkakes and Rita Arabella Black :) I appreciate your comments and encouragement and truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! Do you like how it's been changing viewpoints? **

* * *

Lily was tired. Her fifth year was going horribly and she knew she only had herself to blame. She was studying extra hard for her O.W.L's, she was taking on extra prefect duties, and she had decided to try out for Chaser at the beginning of the year since two of the Slytherin Chaser's had graduated. She was ecstatic when she made the team, but now... not so much. She was just plain tired. She felt as if she was nothing but a bitter old harpy, and not even Scorpius wanted to talk to her most days. She knew she was taking her stress out on her friends, but she just couldn't help it. To top it all off, she was realizing more and more how much not having a best friend sucked. It was all her fault.

The last match before Christmas had been Slytherin/Gryffindor and thanks to Lily they had lost horribly. She knew her teammates didn't blame her for the loss, but she truly felt it was all her fault. She just couldn't think straight. How do you keep a clear head when you're playing a game against the cause of all of your frustration? Lysander had flown excellently. He had dodged and dived and ducked and scored more than all three of the Slytherin chasers combined. It was almost beautiful how graceful he had become on a broom. It made Lily sick. She used to love watching him fly, but now it only reminded her of how she had single handedly ruined their friendship. He had kissed her and all but proclaimed his feelings for her, and what had she done? She slapped him. The worst part of it all, was that she loved him. She loved him now, she loved him then, and she was pretty sure she always would. His kiss had surprised her so much though, and she had finally resigned herself to knowing she would never be with him. How could he have done that to her? After two years of being miserable over his rejection, he had kissed her. She should have been overjoyed, but it just felt ironic and cruel in that instant. She regretted it more than she had ever regretted anything else in her life, and because of her split second reaction, she had spent another year miserable, without so much as his friendship to cheer her up.

Lily sat on the couch in her Aunt Luna's living room, watching all the commotion take place around her, but more importantly, studying Lysander's every move when she thought nobody was looking. Her heart ached as she watched him laugh with her brothers, and everyone ignored the pink elephant in the room. None of the adults had ever discovered why Lily and Lysander's friendship had ended so quickly, but the two of them had been very civil about it, so nobody questioned it. They all just let it be. That drove Lily mad.

Lily watched as Lysander shook his head at something Albus said, before he grabbed his jacket and slipped outside, leaving Albus, James and Lorcan sitting in a circle laughing over some new joke products.

She probably shouldn't have. It was most likely just going to cause a scene and ruin Christmas for everyone, but Lily silently got up from her spot on the couch and slipped outside after him. She spied him sitting on the little wooden bench in the middle of Luna's rose garden, looking out over the plimpy creek with his back turned to her. Quiet as a church mouse, Lily crept up behind him and then paused. What was she going to say to him? She really should just turn around and go back inside. She turned around to do just that.

"Well you're out here already, so come on and let me have it. What have I done wrong now?" Lysander asked nonchalantly, turning his head slightly to glance at her. She blushed at having been caught.

"I wasn't going to yell at you." She replied quietly, before turning back to him and taking a seat on the opposite end of the bench.

"No?" He asked, a little amused. Lily glared at him.

"I was going to apologize, but if you're just going to laugh at me, I'll go." She huffed, making to get up from the bench. Lysander grabbed her arm and yanked her back down onto the bench beside him.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, I was only teasing." He told her, keeping her hands pinned down.

"Let me go you oaf!" She struggled against him, making him laugh at her more.

"No, I don't think I will. I want to hear this apology without risking myself bodily harm." He told her solemnly.

"Well tough, I'm not sorry anymore." She told him, still yanking her arms away from him. He sighed.

"That sucks." He told her honestly. "Because I'm sorry." Lily stopped struggling and looked up at him and frowned.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't slap anybody. You didn't do anything wrong. You aren't the reason for all of this." She said, nodding her head to indicate the both of them.

"No, it is my fault." He insisted, letting her hands go and turning his body to face her. "I forced myself upon you. You were there with Malfoy, and I said things I didn't mean and shouldn't have said. I most certainly had no right to kiss you." He looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I was just so mad at seeing you with Malfoy. I guess I just acted out of jealousy." Lily couldn't help herself, she smiled a bit at that.

"No, I'm sorry Sander... I over reacted." She admitted. He looked up at her and grinned. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sander again am I?" He asked still grinning. Lily scowled.

"Shut up." She said, pushing him off the bench into the snow, where he lay laughing. Lily leaned over the side of the bench to look at him. "What are you doing staying down there? You'll catch a cold." She scolded, as if she weren't the one to have just pushed him into the snow. Instead of answering, he lunged forward and grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her down into the snow beside him. Lily screamed, but then started laughing with him. They made a rather comical sight laying down in the snow in his mother's garden.

"They'll think we're mad." Lily sighed, looking towards the door.

"Let them." Lysander shrugged. "They'll just be happy we're friends again. We are friends again aren't we?" He asked, unsure. Lily smiled before snuggling into his chest and gazing up at the sky.

"Of course we're friends Lysander, we never weren't." She assured him, smiling to herself.

"Good." He stated simply, before planting a kiss on the top of her head and pointing out Canis Major to her. Lily was glad to be snuggled under his arm, that way he couldn't see her blush.


	5. Graduation

**Yay! Chapter 5! That means we're more than halfway done! :] I hope you all enjoy this installment :] It's probably one of my favorites.**

**I own nothing of Harry Potter's world. Just the interacts and emotions. **

* * *

Lysander should have been ecstatic. He should have been running around the grounds with the other seventh years, saying goodbye to his old school, and then happily getting ready for the ceremony. He wasn't. He was more nervous and anxious than he had been on his first day of school 1st year. He wasn't looking forward to the train ride home. He wasn't looking forward to starting his life. He wasn't looking forward to being an adult. Most of all, he wasn't looking forward to leaving Lily here to finish her last two years. Things had been great between them since Christmas, they were best friends again. They spent all their time together, even if it was just to sit by the lake and study for her O.W.L's and his N.E.W.T's. They did it together. When they were on the brink of insanity, they'd take a break and go to the pitch together. He'd let her keep up, and even let her score a few times, but they both knew it was an act. Lysander really had become an amazing Chaser.

No, things had been pretty much perfect for him the past few months. Why would he be looking forward to leaving that behind? What's more is that it had made him realize something that he knew had probably been in the back of his head for a very long time. Now it was probably too late though. It was the day of his graduation for Godric's sake! But Lysander couldn't deny it anymore, not even to himself. He was madly in love with Lily Luna Potter, and he had to tell her. He knew it was stupid, what if she just slapped him again? He knew she must be over the crush she'd had on him her second year, but this went beyond a silly crush. He'd watch her when she wasn't looking, imagining what she'd look like when she was older. Wondering if she'd make a good wife, or a good mother. He was positive she'd be brilliant at both, and would make some bloke very happy one day. He just wished it could be him.

Lysander had decided the night before that he wasn't going to walk across the stage unless Lily at least knew how he felt, and so he was walking around the grounds in search of her. He finally found her a few minutes later, sitting on a bench amongst all of the rose bushes that he knew she had helped Hagrid grow for the graduation ceremony. She was watching some wizards put the stage together. She looked sad.

"Hey Lily." Lysander said softly, settling onto the bench beside her. She tore her eyes from the sight and turned her attention to Lysander, and smiled.

"Hey Sander." She said softly, before returning her attention to the stage.

"Everything is going to be different tomorrow." He said simply. She nodded. "I'm going to be expected to go to work or into a training program or something at the end of summer, and you'll be coming back here for your 6th year." He continued. She nodded again, and made a little sniffling sound.

"It sucks." She said glumly.

"Yeah it does." He agreed, before taking a deep breath. "Look Lily." He began, causing her to turn and look at him again. She was on the verge of crying and it broke his heart. "I know you're upset, you probably think you're going to be stuck here all alone now, especially with both me and Scorpius leaving." He grimaced as he said Scorpius' name, but he knew they were good friends. "I don't want to make you more upset or anything, but there's just something I've got to tell you." He admitted. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to continue. Lysander took another deep breath and braced himself for her reaction.

"I know I'm probably three or four years too late on this, but you're my best friend Lily, and I wouldn't feel right if I did't tell you. I..." He knew she was going to hit him or something. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you Lily." He finally said, looking straight into her eyes. She looked confused for a moment before grinning. She lifted her arms up and he flinched, but the action was uncalled for, as the next thing he knew, she had thrown her arms around him and was kissing him furiously on the mouth. He was shocked for a minute, but recovered quickly and kissed her back, until he noticed she was crying even harder now.

"What in the world?" He asked, distancing himself from her and wiping some of the tears off of her face. "Am I that bad?" He joked, and she snorted with laughter through her tears.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you wait so long to tell me?" She asked hiccuping. "Here I was at Christmas, thinking that my rejection of you last year surely had warded you off of me for the rest of my life. Why would you want to be with a crazy girl?" She asked again through her tears. Lysander shrugged.

"I didn't know that." He stated. "I was scared, you might hit me again." He told her, trying not to smile. She glared at him, before swatting him on the arm with all of her might.

"I will hit you if I want to you idiot!" She exclaimed. "If you had said something then, we'd have had the past five months to really be together, and now you're leaving and oh my Merlin! What if you go off and try out for one of the English teams or something and meet a cute seeker or chaser and..." She started tearing up again and he wrapped his arms around her and hushed her, trying not to laugh all the while.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." He told her hair. "I'm invested, you're stuck with me Lily. Besides, nobody but you is crazy enough to want to be with my ugly mug." He grinned. "You on the other hand..." He trailed off, making her glare at him. "You'll be here without either of your big bad seventh year boys to scare the rest of them away. They'll be clamouring at the chance." He told her, his smile dropping as he thought about it more.

"I don't _want_ them!" She cried harder looking up to kiss him again. He smiled.

"We're in agreeance then." He hugged her tighter, before planting another sweet kiss on her mouth. "It won't be so bad." He told her, not really believing it himself. "We have all summer, and I'll write you every day if you want." He assured her. "I'll come see you for Hogsmeade trips and everything I possibly can. Now stop your crying, you should be happy. I'm happy." He grinned, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled at him.

"You're right, I probably look like a blubbering idiot." She nodded. "I have to get ready for the cermony. It's not every day that my favorite wizard graduates." She grinned mischievously, tugging his hand for him to follow her back into the castle. "You better get ready too, Albus will be upset if we don't look our best on his special day." She laughed, and took off running before Lysander could register what she had said.

* * *

Lysander stood on the stage waiting for his name to be called. Lorcan stood to his right and every now and then he could feel his brother squeeze his shoulder, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was focused on the crowd. His whole family was sitting out there waiting to watch him cross the stage and receive his N.E.W.T results and his diploma. He meant his whole family. His mother and father were there smiling proudly of course. But so were the Weasley's and the Potter's. Lily was smiling up at him from in between her mother and her father, and he couldn't help but grin back. Mr. Potter kept shooting curious glances at him, probably wondering why Lily was smiling at him so much, or why Lysander was looking back at her like a lovestruck idiot.

It was probably going to give Mr. Potter a heart attack when he found out that Lysander actually was a lovestruck idiot.

Lysander felt Lorcan give him an especially hard squeeze on the shoulder, and he zoned back into reality. Lorcan was walking across the stage, his name must have been called. Which meant.

_"Lysander Alexander Scamander!_" He heard Professor McGonagall call, and he grinned, shooting Lily one more glance before walking across the stage and accepting his diploma, shaking hands with all of his professors before descending the stairs and going to sit with his family in the crowd.

He was nothing but happy as he watched the rest of the ceremony. He cheered with everyone else when Rose Weasley was called, noticing for the first time how fondly Lorcan was looking at her. Maybe he wasn't the only lovestruck idiot. That made him feel a little better. Dying at the hands of Harry Potter couldn't be that bad. After all, it looked like Lorcan had Uncle Ron's temper to deal with.


	6. Ecstatic

**Almost Done! I don't own anything you recognize, and without further adue. Chapter 6 :)**

* * *

Lily was ecstatic. She was probably the happiest 7th year student in the castle on that day. In a mere hour, she would be a graduate of Hogwarts. She would be leaving on the train back to London, and she wouldn't be coming back. She would be starting her life and could go anywhere she wanted, do anything she wanted. Be with anyone she wanted.

She was more than happy that Sander would be coming for her graduation. He had to take a leave from practice that day, and would have to do extra laps during the next practice, Puddlemere United was in their prime training season after all. But he would be there! He would be sitting with her parents watching her graduate, and she was so happy. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks, not since the last Hogsmeade trip. He made good on his promise two years ago, and he made sure he was there for every weekend trip Lily had taken to the wizarding village. They had grown incredibly close during the past two years, despite the seperation from each other. Lily couldn't think of a better boyfriend to have. She loved him.

As Lily climbed up the stair to take her place on stage, she looked out into the crowd and found her family. She, Hugo, Lucy and Roxeanne were the last to graduate. They would all be walking to stage today though, and then Hogwarts would be void of Weasley-red hair for a few years. At least until all of their own children came to the school. It was kind of sad in a way, but Lily couldn't bring herself to being upset. Not when Lysander was grinning at her from the audience, mouthing an _I love you _like that. She blushed and turned her attention back to the speaker.

All in a blur, the ceremony ended. She received her diploma and went to sit with her family, she gave them hugs and they told her they would be waiting at the train station to pick her up. She barely got so much as a hug from Lysander before the 7th years all went to board the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students. It was tradition for them to ride the train home together, even though by that point they could all apparate home from Hogsmeade. She enjoyed her cousin's company and said goodbye to friends she knew she wouldn't be seeing anytime soon. She spent the majority of the train ride with Amala Nott and Isabel Zabini. They truly were her best girlfriends. They'd been through a lot together, due to being roommates for so many years. Those were two friends she would have to stay in touch with.

After a train ride full of laughter and tears, the Express finally pulled into the station and they all got in their last few hugs before making promises to write. Hugo grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to the mass of Weasley's and Potter's that were waiting for them. After another round of hugs and congradulations, Lily felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and when he whispered how beautiful she was in her ear, she finally knew she was home.

* * *

Lysander had apparently insisted that the graduation party be held at his parents place. He said it was common ground, and that way none of the graduates or their families would have to deal with the clean up. Not that anyone minded. That was the reasoning for a lot of things. Events were almost always held at the Scamander's. Luna loved to entertain after all.

There was plenty of food and story telling to be had and everyone was enjoying themselves. The four cousins all opened their N.E.W.T results and were happy with what they found. Now the conversation had turned to talk of their plans.

Roxeanne was going to University in Paris, she would work at the Wheezes store there to help Dominique and Louis out. They had taken up a partnership at the store after Louis' graduation and worked surprisingly well together. It also helped Uncle George to have one less store to worry about.

Hugo was interested in becoming a Beastologist, he had letters of recommendation written by both Hagrid and Uncle Charlie, and he was hoping to enter into a program that the Ministry offered. If not, he was planning on asking Uncle Charlie about doing some training on the reserve. Aunt Hermione didn't like that idea very much.

Lucy had of course already been accepted into the Junior Lawmakers program at the Ministry, and would hopefully be placed in a good Department after her 3 month program over the summer.

Lily didn't know what she would be doing yet. She had given some serious thought to applying to the Healer training program at St. Mungo's, but hadn't decided for sure to submit her application. She wanted to travel.

Everyone was enjoying themselves tremendously and Lily was having a wonderful time, glad to be sitting on a couch pressed up against Lysander. Every time he would stroke her arm or plant a feather light kiss on her cheek she would blush. She really wanted to snog him, but wouldn't of course with her family there. So when he asked her to go on a walk with him, of course she agreed.

They held hands as they walked around the rose gardens in the back, and Lily felt a flitter in her stomach. She was anxious and she didn't know why. Lysander kept grinning at her and giving her kisses, not that she minded.

"I'm so happy you're finally home." He told her for the fifth time, and she smiled.

"I had gathered as much. You better be careful with all the lovey stuff, or my dad's going to have a team of Auror's after your butt." She teased, standing up on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

"I don't think so." He told her, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh you don't?" She laughed. "Why is that?"

"Well, I think Uncle Harry is rather fond of me. He likes that we're together, now that he'd finally gotten used to the idea. Much better me than _that Malfoy kid_ of course." Lysander laughed, making Lily stick her tongue out at him.

"Well there was never any danger in that, though you should all learn to be nice to Scor, he's one of my very best friends after all. My children might even call him Uncle Scorpius one day!" She laughed.

"Oh Merlin I hope not." Lysander grimaced. "I would hate for our children to be that friendly with him." Lily blushed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think they'll be our children?" She asked teasingly.

"Well we're getting married of course." He told her, giving her a peck on the lips again.

"You seem very sure of yourself, considering the conversation we were just having about Dad and his team of Aurors." Lily said thoughtfully, laughing at his joke.

"Oh I don't think so." Lysander surmised, leading her to the little bench in the garden. Lily sat down.

"And why is that?" She asked lightheartedly.

"Because I asked his blessing and he gave it." Lysander smiled, getting down on one knee. Lily gasped and opened her mouth to say something when he pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Now I know you've only just finished school, and that there are things you probably want to do before you get settled." He told her, opening the box for her to see the beautiful goblin-made white gold engagement ring inside. "And I would never stop you from doing those things, but I would hope that they're all something I could take part in. If you travel, I want to travel. If you decide that you like America and want to live there, well then I'll be moving to America too. Anything you want to do Lily, we can do it. But I'm not going to find anyone better than you, or anyone who I want to be with more than you, and I don't see a point in waiting around, and letting you go around the world without this ring on your finger, because some bloke might get to wrong idea." He told her, smiling and wiping one of the tears from her cheek as she smiled at him waiting for him to finish his speech. "I said we can do anything you want, and I mean that. As long as you do me the honour of becoming my wife. What do you say?" He asked, finally looking appropriately nervous. Lily grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing all over his face.

"Yes, yes of course I will, are you barmy?" She asked, finally letting him go long enough to look at her ring again. He took it out of the box and slipped in on her finger, where she smiled at it before standing up with him and giving him another kiss.

"DAD! LILY SAID YES!" They heard a yell come from the doorway, and saw a shock of black hair that could only be Albus running back inside. They both grinned as everyone came rushing outside excitedly. Lily cried even harder when her dad hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"If he isn't good to you let me know, I've got all the Auror's at my command on constant stand by."


	7. Ceremony

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's finally complete! I love love love this chapter, and I'm pretty happy with how this has turned out I think. I hope you all enjoy it as well, please review! **

**I own nothing that you recognize :(**

* * *

Lysander stared into his hands. He could see the little lines of light peeking through his fingers, and he liked the way that the sun made his skin light up bright and red around the edges of each finger. He made sure not to peek though, Lysander Scamander was no cheater. Although he never actually counted upon having to hide his gaze from her today. He just thought he'd have to wait to see her until she appeared on the end of the aisle, ready to walk to him.

"_Ready or no Lily, here I come!" _He called through the door, before pushing the wooden door open with his foot. He nudged his way around the room, keeping his eyes squeezed tight and searching for his bride to be. He heard sniffling coming from the direction he knew the bed to be in, and he headed that way. He dropped one hand from his face but made sure to keep his eyes squeezed tight so she couldn't accuse him of peeking. Feeling around he found her face and brushed a few tears away, before sitting on the bed beside her.

"Why so glum love?" He asked quietly, trailing blind kisses along her shoulder.

"You'll think I'm silly." She whispered, making him grin.

"I already think you're silly, Lily." He joked, making her smile, not that he knew it. "Come on love, what's the matter?" He asked, rubbing a hand along her back.

"We're getting married." She told him, as if he didn't already know.

"You don't say." He smiled. "Please don't tell me you're crying because you have to marry me." He frowned.

"No, I want to marry you." She assured him. "But I don't want to be married. Everyone says life is boring when you marry. We'll be a boring old married couple, and never leave the house and go on any more of our adventures together. I'm not scared to get married, I'm scared to get old. We're not going to get old are we Sander?" She asked softly.

Lysander pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course we're going to get old silly. That's what I'm looking forward to the most. But that doesn't mean we have to get boring." He smiled. "I can't wait to have children with you, and watch them grow and marry somebody they love just like I'm marrying you. We'll be just like your Gandmum and Grandpa Weasley, and all of the little grandchildren will come and stay with us. We'll have a quidditch pitch in the back and you can wear an ugly apron if you like." He smiled wider at the thought of it all. "But we have plenty of time for all that, just because we're marrying doesn't mean we have to stop going on our adventures together. You get a month off from the hospital right around the time my team breaks in between seasons, we'll go on a trip then, we can be married and still have fun." He assured her.

"I know. I told you I'm being silly." She amended. "I'm just scared. Do you think we're too young for this? That maybe we've rushed it?" She asked him timidly.

"We've been together for four years Lily, and I've loved you for many more than that. There's no reason to wait is there?" He asked, unsure of himself now. Maybe Lily really didn't want to marry him.

"None that I can think of." She agreed, and he smiled.

"Good, now quit your blubbering, I have a wedding to attend." He told her with a grin, before being slapped on the arm. He jumped and rubbed his arm furiously. "Watch it woman! I'm defenseless over here, there's a crazy maid of honor on the loose that might kill me if I peek." He told her solemnly, backing up carefully towards the door.

"Yes well Amala's damn right in threatening you." She scolded. "It's horrible luck for you to see me before the wedding, and Merlin knows we don't want any bad luck." He heard the bed squeak a little as she got up, and then he felt a feather light kiss being pressed to his lips, which he returned with a smile before walking into the hall and closing the door. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Amala Nott glaring at him in the hallway.

"You better not have looked!" She said, shaking a finger at him before shooing him down the hall with instructions to send Isabel up. They had makeup to fix after all.

* * *

Lysander stood at the front of the aisle anxiously. He knew the music would be starting any minute, and then Lily would appear, following Amala and Isabel down the isle. Lorcan squeezed his shoulder from his spot as best man and gave him a reassuring smile. Albus was muttering about itchy dress robes and how if it had been anyone other than his sister, he wouldn't be caught dead in the things. Lysander smiled.

Finally the music began and Isabel Zabini appeared at the opposite end of the aisle. The crowd turned their attention to her, and Albus shut up. Lysander couldn't help but notice the way she smiled up at his groomsman and it made him happy. Days like this were always made better by more love. Amala was looking just a beautiful as Isabel was, and they both had made their way gracefully down the aisle. Lysander's heart stopped.

Lily and her father finally appeared and Lysander couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. He didn't know what her dress looked like. He didn't know how her hair was styled. All he knew was that she positively glowed. Her eyes were swimming and he knew these tears were the happy ones. She mouthed an I love you and he grinned.

Lily and Uncle Harry were taking far too long to walk down that aisle.

Finally they reached the end, and Lily's father said something to her that made her nod and smile, before placing a kiss on his cheek. He returned the gesture and then placed her hand in Lysanders and took his seat.

Lysander didn't pay a bit of attention to what Kingsley Shacklebolt had to say. He only repeated the words from instinct. He was mesmerized. He knew he must have said I do at the correct moment though, because he finally heard the sentence he'd been waiting for since he first saw her at the top of the aisle.

"You may kiss the bride."


End file.
